


Tired of using technology by Skambition

by Loveskamm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveskamm/pseuds/Loveskamm
Summary: Did someone download the technology series by skambition?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	Tired of using technology by Skambition

Hey guys, I just found out the technology series by skambition was deleted :’(((((( Did someone manage to download it before it was deleted and could send it to me Pls?????


End file.
